


Ours and Only Ours

by KryptekDreamer



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, My First AO3 Post, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptekDreamer/pseuds/KryptekDreamer





	Ours and Only Ours

You sat in your preferred cafe, your table was covered with scrapped drafts and two empty cups of coffee a third steaming in your left hand as you scanned over the final copy of your report. You pulled your phone out of your bag and pulled Eddie’s number up with your right hand.

  ‘Nearly finished. I’ll be home in five minutes.’

 You slide the phone away and finish editing and you’re happy to see you are done within five minutes. You close your computer and are in the process of packing up your things when someone’s hand falls onto your shoulder. You stiffen when the familiar scent of old spice and cigarette smoke hits you. 

  “What a coincidence to find you here sweet cheeks.” You reluctantly turn to look at your ex. His smile is as sickening as you remember it and it sends the same chills down your spine. You shake his hand off and stand up so quickly it makes the stool you were sitting on wobble a bit. You grab your bag and shrug past him without saying a word. You push out the cafe door and into the cool autumn air.

  ‘Just have to get home.’

You think to yourself, holding back the painful feeling you feel in your chest whenever you think about your ex. Your hand instinctively goes to a scar on your left arm. You sigh as you walk down the pavement. The apartment you and Eddie - and Venom in turn - share is only three blocks away from the cafe. You blow a soft breath out past your lips.

“Hey, Y/N get back here.”

Your breath gets caught in your throat and you stiffen. You walk faster down the road tuning him out as he calls to you. You can see the apartment,just a bit farther-

“I said,” Your ex reaches out and grabs your wrist and yanks you back towards him. You cry out in protest as he pulls you hard against his chest. “Get back here.” 

“Nick, let fucking go.” You growl at him twisting away from him. It’s late, nearly 2 am and the street is sparsely populated. Your alone with this monster from your past. You finally rip your wrist away from him rubbing the spot where his hand gripped so tightly it leaves a faint handprint. “ What the hell are you doing here? I have a restraining order on you.” 

He looks…surprised? Probably because when you were together you barely spoke back to him and when you did nothing good ever happened to you. 

“You think I care about some stupid piece of paper?” He laughs. And grabs your wrist again. He pulls you towards a beat up lemon car. “You’re dumber than I remember. Nothing can keep us apart,remember? I’m taking you back home.”

He’s unlocked and opened the car and is in the midst of pushing you into the vehicle when you give him a swift knee kick to the balls and swing your bag across his shoulder, the laptop inside clipping his shoulder. He howls in pain and let’s you go to tend to his wounded crotch. Hot tears prick your eyes but you refuse to let him see you cry.

“I’m never coming back to you asshole.” You growl at him and turn to storm away from him hot tears running down your cheeks.

* * *

**~~~**

**“She’s almost 10 minutes late Eddie.”** Venom’s growled in Eddie’s head only voicing Eddie’s concerns. He dragged his hand through his hair and looked out the window again. The road was dimly lit, but he sighed in relief when he saw Y/N walking up the steps of the apartment. 

“See? She’s fine V. Nothing to worry abou-”

**“She’s crying. Something is wrong with her.”** Venom interrupts urgently, anger and worry already racing to the forefront of his mind.Eddie blinks and looks closer. They only live on the second floor of the stout apartment building and he can see tears glistening on her cheeks. Before he has time to even think Venom urges him to get her and ensure his Nibble’s safety or he’d go down there and do it himself. Mr. Connor’s weak heart be damned.

* * *

 ~~~

You press the passcode into the apartment building’s keypad and open the door. You walk into the foyer just out of view of Mr. Connor. He sits downstairs every night to read his newspaper, something about better lighting. You roughly wipe away your tears and take a few deep breaths. You can’t let Eddie see you cry. And you definitely can’t let Venom see you cry. 

 You open the door and walk in. 

“Y/n, You’re out late. How goes it?”

“Hi Mr. Connor I’m alri-”

 The elevator door next to Mr. Connor opens and Eddie comes storming out looking both worried and angry. He pulls you into a tight hug that catches you off guard. You sink into the hug anyway and bury your face in his shoulder fighting back another onslaught of tears. You don’t know exactly why you’re crying. You’re safe, and your ex can’t get in. Maybe it’s just the overwhelming sense of safety you feel in your lovers’ arms. You feel the familiar cool touch of Venom and you glance down and see a tendril of the symbiote stretching out to wipe away a tear from your cheek.

“Alrighty then..” Mr. Connor’s mutters under his breath and dramatically snaps the paper. You pull back from Eddie slightly and he wraps an arm around your waist leading you into the still open elevator.

His grip is tight on your waist and he’ s quiet as it clunks up the shaft. He looks like he’s concentrating hard on something. He’s probably talking to Venom. You sigh and lean against him.

~~~

**“She’s shaking. She’s been hurt, we should find out who hurt our princess and rip him into tiny little shreds.”** Venom is livid. He’s fighting for control. And Eddie is doing his best to talk him down, otherwise if he comes out he’ll bring this elevator crashing down. ‘We’ll ask when we’re back in the apartment. Patience.’ Eddie hisses back at V. The symbiote grumbles his annoyance but resigns to wait. 

~~~

You walk back into the apartment and set your stuff down and sit on the couch with a soft sigh. You’re still a little shaken from the encounter with your ex, but you do your best not to show it. Eddie sits next to you and  you can tell he’s about to ask what’s wrong so you beat him to the punch.

“I saw Nick. He tried to take me back to his house,but I kicked his ass so I’m okay.” You say this in a rush and Eddie’s mouth is left hanging open. You kiss his cheek and  get up off of the couch quickly, quickly mentioning your going to take a shower and head to bed.

“Nick? That abusive prick,” Eddie starts behind you before you hear the sound of the couch slamming back against the wall.  **“Who hurt our precious little nibble?”**

You close your eyes and sigh. You’d hoped you wouldn’t agitate V. Of course you remind yourself,you should know him better. You turn and face the symbiote. He should be intimidating. He towers at least three feet over you, and his muscle ripped torso could put the most dedicated bodybuidler to shame. Along with the fact that he looks absolutely livid his breathing heavy and his large eyes slitted.

Despite that fact,you still walk up to him and reach up and rest a hand on his cheek. Before you can reassure him that you really are fine albeit shaken, he’s running his large hands over you and leaning in close inspecting you,looking for any injuries.

**“Did he hurt you, nibble? What did he do to you? We can find him and eat him if you’d like. No, we _will_ eat him.” **

“I’m fine Venom. He just..grabbed me. Nothing else. I think I did more damage to him physically. I’m just..a little shaken. Don’t go after him. Please?” You pleade with him. He’s still checking you out and he hisses when he sees the fading handprint on your wrist. He growls and looks as if he’s about to leap out the window when you touch his cheek again. “Please? Just..stay here with me,okay?” You plead more insistently. 

Another growl rumbles through him, but he seems to calm down. A little.

**“Fine. But only because nibble asked us to.”**

You smile. He lifts you up ignoring your protests and carrying you into the bathroom bridal style. He strips your clothes with surprising gentleness with not a word of protest from you. He’s quiet as he sets you in the shower,looking incredibly odd turning the water on with his large hands.

“Venom? What are you doing?” You ask softly as the warm spray hits your skin and Venom steps into the shower with you. He takes up the majority of the space in the shower. Your chest to chest with him as he stares down at you. His large hands slide down to wrap around your waist. He lifts you up,sliding you up the wall until your face to face with him. You wrap your legs around him,and your arms around his neck. 

**“Making sure our princess is safe.”** He answers in a surprisingly soft tone. His prehensile tongue slithers out and licks your neck. It continues down to lick over your breasts and nipples. Teasing the nipples until their pert and tingling with pleasure. You hum softly in approval. 

**“Making sure she knows she’s ours,and only ours.”** Venom growls and grips your hips tightly. With you securely gripped he pushes you farther up the wall until you’re able to wrap your legs around his neck. His tongue slithers out again and licks your thighs. His sharp teeth graze the soft skin there and send shivers up your spine. He continues licking inward until he stops right in front of your dripping heat. He makes a sound of approval as his tongue licks around your opening your sweet juices a delight to his taste buds. 

**“Our morsel, as sweet as ever.”** He mumbles as he continues to tease you.  **“Almost as delicious as chocolate. Almost.”** You can’t help but laugh mid-moan. You playfully swat the top of his head.

Without warning he slithers his skilled tongue into your opening. You groan and arch your back your hips already bucking against him. Which causes his teeth to lightly graze your clit making you shiver and moan even more. His tongue thrusts in and out of you at a body shaking pace. He curls and uncurls it against your g-spot driving you crazy and already bringing you to a quick release. 

“Oh god- Ve-venom slow down please. I’m about to- Too soon.” You whimpered and plead with him pressing against him trying to make him slow down. But his grip only tightens and his pace picks up and becomes more intense. His left thumb dips down to press against your clit, careful that his sharp talons don’t scratch you.

He presses against the bundle of nerves and begans massaging it in tight little circles while his tongue continues to caress and pleasure your soaked walls. Your eyes close and you whimper. Your legs grip him tighter as you sky rocket towards your climax. You moan your warning of your coming release,and just as it’s about to hit-

Venom withdraws his tongue and his thumb stops stroking your clit. You open your eyes and look down at Venom. His mouth is turned up in a wicked grin.

“Why did you stop?” You ask,your words breathy. You do your best not to pout at him as he lowers you back down. He doesn’t answer,only continues to lower you until your legs are wrapped back around his waist and your opening comes to rest on the tip of his throbbing member. “Oh~” You smile back at him.

**“We want to feel you quiver around our cock when you come princess.”** Your cheeks flush and you’re sure it’s not because of the steam filling up the shower. Venom tilts his head down and you lean up to kiss him as he lowers you onto him. You whimper softly as he begins to fill your sensitive opening. He handles you gently at first sliding you in a steady pace up and down on his member. But when you insistently buck your hips against him he picks up the pace. Soon your soft moans and his animalistic growls fill the bathroom overshadowing the sound of the water dripping off of his back and onto the shower floor. 

**“So deliciously tight little morsel~ You feel so good to us~”** Venom growls into your ear. His tongue licks up your neck as he rams into you literally banging you against the wall. He drills into you insistently intent on completely marking you. You can only moan in response. Your sure your back will be beyond sore in the morning,but you didn’t particularly give a damn about that rightabout anything but the delicious climax Venom was bringing you to. You grip his back,your nails digging into him which only spurs him on.He slams into you three more times before the dam breaks and your hurtling into your climax.

“Fuck,Venom~” You purr as it hits you in warm pleasureable waves wash over your body. You tighten around Venom and he growls as he thrusts into you a few more times before he slides deep inside of you and spills inside of you. You hum softly and wrap your arms around Venom tighter. You rest your head on his chest and rest there quietly for a few minutes still trying to catch your breath.

 

He let’s you catch your breath before he pulls out and lowers you onto your feet. He steadies you and cups your face gently. An act of endearment any passerby on the street wouldn’t imagine to come from the imposing symbiote(of course a passerby would also be running in the opposite direction screaming.). But you lean into his hand and smile at him sweetly. 

**“Is our little one okay?”** He asks as he moves around you until your in front of him and directly under the spray of the water. You nod and let him wash your soon to be sore body. He’s incredibly gentle with you as opposed to how roughly he’d just fucked you. Not that you were complaining. He’s careful not to scratch you as he cleans your body,and then your hair. He carries you out of the shower when he’s done and dries you off. You protest and let him know you’re really fine when he checks you again for bruises or anything else adverse. He eventually stops and playfully licks your cheek before he retreats and it’s Eddie in front of you.

“He’s just worried. Like I am.” Eddie sighs,and you lean up on your tip toes to kiss the stubble on his cheek. “I’m more than okay now.” You reassure him - and the symbiote. Eddie smiles and carries you into your shared room. He settles the both of you you into bed,neither of you bothering to get dressed. He pulls the covers up over you both and he wraps his arms tightly around you while you rest your head on his chest. A dark tendril from the symbiote reaches out and caresses your cheek before retreating again.

“We love you~”

Eddie whispers into your ear as you doze off into his arms feeling safe and protected by both of your lovers.


End file.
